Kuroshitsuji- The Demon in the Dust
by silsfashion12
Summary: (OC fanfic crossover with Black Butler) WIP Emma stumbles upon Sebastian Michaelis in the streets. Seeing that he needs taken care of, she brings him home until he heals up. The two form a relationship in the days that pass. Note: some blood, violence, and sexual content.


**PROLOGUE**

Love. I never quite understood the concept. Having never fallen for anyone, I was always teased by my peers. "You want to die an old maid, do you?" They would scoff at my carelessness and naïvety.

My life was not a charmed one, but it wasn't terrible either. Having grown up without a father, I ignored the idea of "old maids". My mother told me it was perfectly normal not to be attracted to any form of life.

That's not what everyone else said.

I did have my cat, Sophie. After Mother passed away having caught pneumonia, Sophie was my only comfort.

I learned to take care of myself in the years that passed. I even opened my own dress shop. Shortly after, the world renowned Phantomhive Toy Company offered me a job as a designer for their clothing line. This was an amazing start to my career.

About a year ago, Sophie ran off and came back bearing a stranger cat's infants. The kittens were birthed but a month ago, and four (as well as the mother) have already gone missing. I pray they will come back safe and sound…

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a dreary afternoon. London was just recovering from its latest downpour. I was running errands downtown when I saw him. He was lying in the streets-bedraggled, bruised, cut, and hacked at- just lying there, face down in the mud.

I sighed, "just another bar fight. Drunken bastards always end up like this." However, as I drew nearer, I noticed something different about the way the man was sprawled out on the ground. I sighed again and stepped cautiously toward him. Why could I never pass up a person in need? Suddenly, his left arm twitched and rose up... then sunk back down. I rolled my eyes and attempted to pick him up off the ground. Both arms wrenched themselves out of my grasp and landed, elbow-first, back in the mud. The man started crawling, then slowly lifted himself onto his feet.

"Sir, you're badly injured. I ne-"

"I need to finish my duty," he interjected.

I crossed my arms. "How rude! I was just trying to help you."

"Miss, I assure you, I can take care of myself. The stranger limped onward. I grabbed his shoulders, stopping him in his tracks.

"C'mon, you're coming with me until you heal up." He showed no more signs of struggle on the way back home.

* * *

"Alright, home sweet home!" I say, opening the door to my apartment. I readjust the man's arm that's slung limply around my shoulders. "Come on," I grunt. "Bloody hell, you're heavy!"

Several minutes later, I had him dragged upstairs and sat down in my washroom chair. I try to start a bit of friendly conversation as I peel his shirt off.

"So, what's your name?"

His expression changes slightly. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive household," he answers in a curt accent, showing that he was well raised. His right arm twitches, as if meant to make some gesture, but he hesitates and slumps back in the chair.

"Wow! Unique name." I almost stutter, "Emma Hodgson. You say you're a butler?" Sebastian nods. I glance at his limp form, proceeding to remove his shoes. "Rough day huh?" He immediately looks away, a pained expression crosses his face. "Oh, sorry!" I huff. "It was meant in good humor." The butler winces. "Okay okay, no more jokes." I stand up. The mud even soaked through his clothes! "Don't move, I'll be right back."

I carry his laundry to an empty bucket in the kitchen and start a pot of water. The water is hot in a few minutes' time, so I quickly bring it upstairs and pour it in the washtub.

* * *

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

I step in the soapy washtub, contemplating why she keeps trying to take care of me. She had just met me, and was already doing kind acts.

The water was hot, but it felt good to have the grime off of my body. Miss Emma lathered me with soap. Whenever she came near a cut or bruise, she gently washed around it.

'How astounding these humans are,' I think to myself. 'A tad bit embarrassing, though.'

When Miss Emma had finished scrubbing me, I was wrapped in several towels and sat back in the chair.

* * *

(Emma's P.O.V.)

"Aww! You're so cute!" I exclaim, clasping my hands. I couldn't help it. Seeing a fully grown man bundled up in several warm, fluffy towels was one of the most adorable things I'd ever seen.

My cat, Cella, hopped up on his lap as I was treating his wounds. I attempted to bat her away. "Cella, you're in my way. Get down, would you!" Sebastian's expression softens, and he picks Cella up.

"That's alright," he coos, burying his face in her fur. I giggle.

"You like cats?" He doesn't answer, but makes it very obvious what his weakness is. "C'mon, I have to bandage you up." I pry the cat from his arms and set her down in the hall. Sebastian looks up at me, and, for a split second, it was like all the cuts and bruises disappeared, leaving quite a handsome thing to view. He noticed me gawking.

"Is everything alright?" he asks.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" I continue to treat his wounds, with my burning face tilted down. I finish bandaging and head downstairs for some analgesic cream. As soon as I find it, I rush upstairs. Halfway through the door my foot slips and I land on Sebastian, causing the both of us and the chair to crash to the ground. The fall didn't seem to have any effect on him, but I apologized anyway.

"It's ok," he said kindly. I shifted, trying to get up. Then I felt a lump brush my stomach. A look of slight panic crossed Sebastian's face, and his cheeks flushed. I picked myself up off the ground, then helped him to his feet and back on the chair.

* * *

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

As Miss Emma applied the cream to my bruises, I thought about what just happened. 'What a fool I am, falling for a human. This is the first time something such as that has occurred since... since-' my thoughts were halted when she touched my lower region.

"What's this?" she looked puzzled. The sensation of the act startled yet pleased me. "Oh dear, it's bruised as well!" Miss Emma rubbed the cream on gently. My face burnt up and chills went down my spine.

"M-miss! Uh-" I could barely speak.

"Yes?" she glanced up at me.

"U-um-"

"And by the way, you don't have to call me 'Miss'; just call me Emma." She continued to rub the cream in.

"Ok. Thank you Mi-Emma." I twitch. "P-please don't hold it like tha-" She stroked it again, and I blacked out.

* * *

(Emma's P.O.V.)

A white stream shot to the wall behind me. I jumped back in surprise.

"Oh God, what did I do?! Are you all right Sebastian?" I look up at him expecting a reply. His body is limp, and his head is leaned back against the chair. I'd never seen a face so beet red in my life. "Sebastian?" I poke his cheek. He seems to be in an unconscious state, so I fetch him a rag drenched in cold water. Then I proceed to clean the liquid he had ejected. 'How strange.' I wonder what could have caused it. 'Maybe he has a fever. Probably from staying out in the downpour.' I feel his forehead. It nearly cooks my hand.

"Sebastian!" I try in vain to lift him up, only succeeding in dropping him on the floor. This seems to wake him up, so I help him to bed once he's on his feet.

**CHAPTER 2**

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

"Mew!" A raspy tongue caresses my cheek, and soft paws knead the section of blanket atop my chest. Emma is in the doorway, holding a stack of neatly folded clothes.

"I'm so glad you're OK!" she exclaims, rushing to my side. I wouldn't want my patient dying on me, now would I?" She places the garments at the foot of the bed. "Supper is ready. So when you get dressed, come downstairs, okay?" I nod and she walks out. The door closes silently behind her.

Right then and there I had two choices: escape out the bedroom window, or stay at the cozy apartment until I healed.

* * *

I made my way down to the dining area. For demons, human food is almost like poison; but the stew Emma cooked smelled delicious. It was then that I realized something wasn't right. I sat down at the table, but silently panicked. 'Is it possible to turn human?'

"Is everything ok?" Emma questioned. "Because, if you don't like the stew, I can fetch you somethi-"

"It's fine," I try to reassure her. "In fact, I can't wait to eat it. It's just that... you see..."

During our meal, I tried my best to explain my story and why I had come to this planet.

"I fear that I may be losing my 'touch' as a demon. I'm not sure if it's possible, but, I think I'm slowly integrating into human society." Emma looked alarmed. "However, I have learned that not all people are as awful as I assumed." She resumes eating, so I sneak a look at her face. Emma Hodgson, the most beautiful human I had ever met. It would be sad when I left.

"How stupid of me. I should have noticed your deep red eyes and oddly fixed hair..." I snapped back to reality. I caught Emma gazing straight back at me with her two glassy brown orbs. "You know," she hummed. "I always thought that, if a demon ever came into my house, I would be able to recognize it immediately." The orbs blinked, and she moved her hand under her chin. "You're definitely different." It felt so awkward to sit without doing anything, but I didn't want any unwanted movements to break the peace. No more conversation was emitted until our bowls had been emptied.

* * *

Evening came and went. The day's end meant fatigue. After supper, Emma, Cella, and I sat in chairs 'round the fireplace. Our colloquy, however, grew less and less, in which we thought it was the appropriate time to get some sleep.

"Where should I sleep, Miss- eh, ma'am- ahem- Emma, milady?" Nobody had ever requested to not be called by their informal names. I found it quite strange.

"You may sleep in my bed, if you like," she replied.

"But where will you sleep then if I-"

"It's ok, I'll sleep on the floor or something. You're my guest, so I think it proper that you be treated like one."


End file.
